The Dragon's Journey
A layer of dew gathered atop the grass, glistening under the three suns of planet Namek. The largest of the three, Volusa's Bire, loomed over its sisters and bathed the planet in an eternal day. On Namek, night never fell. While night did not fall, the darkness still found itself on the lush planet of Namek. The Namekians called it Johri kapura, the night lands. The cerulean colored grass did not grow, and trees were void of leaves. Black water flowed through the streams, and monstrous beings found a home for themselves in the darkness. The Namekians were no fools, and took to the endless daylight without question. Darkness existed in one more place on Namek, a place different then the Johri kapura. The blackened heart of a Namekian was something to be feared, and the only thing Shamisen could still call his own was the fear his own people had for him. He's just like his father, a monster, the people would say. Kill him, kill him before he kills us, was another of their loving sentiments to him. He spit on the thought of his people, living quietly in their hovels of rock and dirt, acting as if everything is peaceful. Shamisen knew the world was not peaceful. He had tasted terror, hatred, fear, among many other things and found himself uncertain of the flavor. He found himself desiring another taste, just a little more, and each time he came close he pushed it away. The thoughts of a madman are far from understandable, and Shamisen was no exception. The streams babbled, and a soft breeze left Shamisen feeling at ease. The thoughts of his people made his blood boil, and the cool wind calmed his nerves. Kneeling down alongside the stream, Shamisen cupped his hands and took up a handful of water. It tasted sweet on his lips and calmed his raw throat. He coughed. “''Too fast'',” he grabbed at his throat as he hacked louder and louder. The coughing passed and was relieved to be on his knees. He deserved to die, and how else should a traitor die then on his knees, praying to his God? Whatever God existed abandoned Shamisen long ago, so why did he even try and pray? All these questions got Shamisen nowhere. Another breeze, this one carrying the scent of smoke. He remembered the smell very well, from the days his Namekian “brothers” rallied and put up smoke signals alerting the other villages. The smoke was thick, and choked him, and all he could do was run. And now, he was running again, the smoke slowly turning to a fading cloud. “''A few more minutes, and they would have found me'',” Shamisen cursed himself. He could take any Namekian Warrior or Dragon clansmen they sent for him. He was running like a coward, yet if he wanted to those who were so foolish as to follow him would be flayed and put on a spike for any other Namekians who dared cross into his lands. It didn't matter, and Shamisen ran. He flew through the skies, moving between the clouds and the surface of the water. His clothes flapped in the wind, and his eyes began to tear as wind gusts of wind buffeted him. A small cave, half underwater loomed in the distance, and Shamisen was overcome with great joy. He lowered himself and ducked into the cave, hugging the darkened walls in an effort to find solid ground. The water was up to his stomach, and it was thick. Seaweed gathered in front of him, and he batted at it with his staff. He could small fish running against his skin, their sticky skin colder then even the water. A jolt ran down his spine, and Shamisen's eyes shot towards the mouth of the cave. “''They're coming'',” he had little option left. Without even a gesture of his hands, Shamisen hid his ki. If they knew where he was before, all he did was prove to them that he was hiding and if they weren't skilled trackers of ki then he was safe. His staff lifted from the water, aimed at the mouth of the cave in case they did find him. If he was to die here, he would take any of the fools sent after him to the grave with him. Several seconds went by, and then minutes. Ten minutes, twenty minutes, and finally thirty minutes. Their energy lingered, but were they gone? Shamisen was uncertain, and was more then willing to live in this murky black cave if need be. All was silent. The fish no longer danced beneath the water and the winds did not whisper. Were they truly gone?